


Opposites Attract?! - first archive

by kareandthehistrionicgulag



Series: Opposites Attract?! [1]
Category: Opposites Attract?!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareandthehistrionicgulag/pseuds/kareandthehistrionicgulag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Opposites Attract?!" is a series of mixed emotions, all said in 100 chapters and several prologues. The series tells about two men of different cultures and backgrounds who meet and make destiny at the heart of London. Danilo, a fallen celebrity, goes to Europe to redeem his popularity by becoming a martial arts coach. He meets William, a rising actor whom he befriends. However, a teenager named Karenina secretly spies the duo and their secret getaways! Her underground forums are big hits without the knowledge of Danilo and William. Karenina might be the only one to appease the duo and their occasional fights, but her wit and pride interfere with them. This series combines dramedy, bromance, musical, and action of fame, friendship, love, deceit, and underground adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract?! - first archive

Prologue…or else

To Reader,  
I guess I have to say this to you: The world has nothing but cheesy and overrated stuff. I am predicting that the upcoming Twilight movie will be everyone’s new obsession, and that new novels come in every vampire-mortal genre. I know it will get tedious, but it’s the truth. It’s not bad to be “in”, but don’t join the bandwagon just so you can boast that you have a new book and bought it without making your decision. Another thing is that sometimes rom-coms suck. You will laugh at the trailer, but it’s gonna be lame in the end. Comedy is hard, right? I guess I have different interests than people my age. But I had a random idea that popped and loved it! Hope you listen.  
I’m tired of boy-meets-girl (and vice versa) phenomena. I’m doing boy-meets-boy style (and trust me, I never read David Levithan’s stories yet), but hey, I’m not gay but I love anything gay! Funny, isn’t it? But I’ll be writing a story of two men, both in contrast, and then became best friends and worst enemies! (One word: frenemies!) But their worlds are different and there is probably only one person who comes between them. But is he (or she) a mediator in the first place? He/she might be the duo’s greatest enemy! But I’ll better leave it here.  
So, wanna know the genre of this story? It’s the combination of drama, comedy, romance, action, and musical! I cannot give you the plot right away, but the title of this story is called “Opposites Attract?!” ‘Nuff said.  
I’ll say goodbye for now. Can’t tell you my name!

Yours,  
\------


End file.
